Dream a Dream
by Inuko
Summary: A wish that ended in reality and a love that doesn't exist...Take a step into a dream, where everything's possible...


** Author note: ** Uh…this just kinda came in on the fly, I highly apologize for the idiocy that may ensue…I felt like writing something, but not one of the fanfictions I have in the works…

Also…I dunno, a certain stupid, DDR song inspired write this…I _was_ hoping to write a one-shot story, Kathy just **HAD** to make me write this one…beautiful…. [Kathy: MUAHAHAHAH~ YAY me!!]  
This is more or less completely AU……there, you had your warning.

** Notice:**

Regarding **Mysterious Hanyou**… Yes, I'm still writing that…I'm doing chapter 12….so yeah, just wait up for that one…Uh..lessee…what else. I don't feel nice right now, so expect some angst filled $#!t…

If the dialogue is in italics, using 's .. and it's just like "She said" that would be the voice in Inuyasha's head =P

Example: _'Inuyasha! GET UP!' _she yelled.

only Inuyasha can hear, and uh, yeah…you'll see.

~*~ = Point of View Change.

-------- = Scene change.

A bit of Glossary…

hanyou = half demon

inu = dog

youkai = demon

iie, iya = no

hai = yes

ite = ouch!

baka = fool/stupid

bakayaro = ..I've heard it be asshole before…so one of my sources says, but I could be horribly mistaken…like I always am. [Kathy: I can vouch for that!! Hehe jk~^^]

onna = girl .. I believe =P

taiyoukai = great demon, I think.

Miko = priestess

Kitsune = fox

*****************

It had all began with a wish and a simple dream…

And it ended with Reality…

*****************  
[Dream a Dream]  
--done by steph—

--edited by Kathy—  
*****************

As the youngest child in the palace of the Great Demon of the West, my father, I was always alone. My older half-brother, _yes_, **_half_** brother, always teased me, and tried to make trouble wherever I went. He didn't quite hate me, which is quite a miracle, considering he's both the oldest, _and_ a full-blooded dog demon…Unlike myself. 

I was known as my father's "disgrace" throughout the palace and among the high class inu youkai. If that had been true, I would have never even been in the palace in the first place. My father…he loved my mother with all his heart, and wasted away when she had died, much like I had. The only person who understood me, my human half, my mother, Ayame, was killed "accidentally", they said. I can't, and won't, believe that my mother's death was an accident…She was a miko, and a damn powerful one, and she should have been able to take on a demon or two…So why was she gone now?

I felt so alone now, with my mother in a place somewhere better than this hell-hole, and my father spiraling deeper and deeper into his pit of depression, I had no one to turn to, except maybe Sesshoumaru. I wanted to be by my father's side, wishing that I could've done something, but of course, at such a young age, there was nothing much anyone could do. Most of the royal responsibilities had been left to Sesshoumaru, who had a sharp wit, and even sharper claws…He tried to be there for me, having lost his own mother before, but duty always kept him busy, deep into the night, when the only lights that shone were stars.

As I laid myself down to sleep one night, I remember thinking: 'I wish I had a friend…'

And my wish came true.

From the depths of my dreams, a female voice called out to me; She had such a sweet voice, that I could have sworn she was an angel coming down to bring me to mother. She ran to me, her raven tresses swinging wildly, as she embraced me like an old, dear friend. She whispered comforting words to me, telling me she would always be there, that my mother would always watch over me…

And, for the first time, I cried.

I cried out in my dreams, and in my sleep, tears of bitter loneliness and resentment were coursing down my face. They were warm, the smell stinging my nose so badly that I bolted up in the night; the girl's voice and face still imprinted in my mind. She was just a dream, I told myself, but…

_ 'I'm not a dream…I'm a friend…'_ she said sweetly.

A friend. For the first time, I had a friend who was not my brother, not my father, not my mother. Even if she may not have been real, she was real to me…She always would be.

-----------------

_ '…--sha…Inuyasha, it's morning…' _ A sweet voice prodded softly, as the first rays of light fell upon the Western Lands.

"Ne, Onna, just a few more minutes," I growled out, irritated with the interruption of my sleep.

_ 'But! It's your sixteenth birthday, and they're celebrating the tenth anniversary of your father's passing!' _ she yelled at me loudly, making me cringe and burrow under the covers more.

She gave a disgruntled mutter, and I knew how upset she was. Or rather, how worried she was for my welfare. Since my father passed away, exactly ten years ago on my sixth birthday, she had been worrying about how these events affected me. I always told her that I didn't care for it, and forced myself to believe it, but in reality, it hurt me…

Sesshoumaru had grown more distant, since he was traveling to the other Lands, making peace and signing treaties as the new Great Demon of the West. He didn't have much time for me anymore, and I completely understood why. I didn't hate him for it, but I always felt a twinge of bitterness every time he told me he was going away to business…Ah well, now that I'm awake and seething with anger, I guess I might as well get up…

~*~

Inuyasha sat up and stretched, yawning widely as the sun glinted off his snow white hair. The servants' chatter right outside his doorway caused his unusual, white dog ears (courtesy of being half-human, half-demon) perked to life. They spoke of trivial things, such as what kimono they were going to wear, or if the food was going to be as good as last year's…But the tail end of a sentence brought about the most confused look on the hanyou's face. Ever.

"Rumors is 'they' are going to be presented with the two Swords," A female servant whispered to another…By the smell, a male.

"They? Swords?" The male asked, as puzzled as Inuyasha was.

A loud smack resounded in the hall, along with a loud, indignant cry. Inuyasha snickered softly, and imagined that's what he and his "friend" would probably look like if they were ever together…

Her voice cut through all other of his thoughts, bringing his initial curiosity to life once more, _'What **are** the Swords?'_

The teenaged half-demon thought to himself, trying to remember anything about it. He couldn't remember anything about it, when suddenly a memory of his run-in with Sesshoumaru's personal assistant made itself present…It was just last year…

-flashback-

"When Inuyasha turns sixteen, and Sesshoumaru is a competent leader, grant Tetsusaiga to the younger, Tenseiga to the older," Jaken, the green toady creature that Sesshoumaru adopted as an assistant mumbled to himself, "Of course, I have to bring the order to that sword smith Toutousai, of course it had to be me to walk across that hot--"

"Tetsusaiga? Tenseiga? What the hell are you talking about, toad?" Inuyasha growled, grabbing the short demon by the back of his clothing.

"N-nothing!" Jaken cried out, his voice cracking as he frantically tried to loosen the hanyou's grip.

"Tell me, or I'll kill you," Inuyasha smirked, bearing his fangs for the servant to see.

"U-u-uh, just carrying out your father's will, nothing more!"

"Dad's will, huh…" he said softly, his intense golden eyes growing distant. As Inuyasha mulled over this information, Jaken took the chance to escape, scuttling away faster than a frightened kitsune.

-end flashback-

"It couldn't be…"

_ 'What couldn't be…oh, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga?'_ she pondered about the memory's meaning as well, _'Ah! Didn't they say the Swords were going to be given today?'_

" 'Tetsusaiga to the younger, Tenseiga to the older'," the half-demon youth recited out loud, as he donned the silken robes that he was supposed to wear for this "special" day. There was going to be a feast, a loud ruckus, a moment of silence…and supposedly an extra ceremony afterwards…But that couldn't possibly be when he received this mysterious "Tetsusaiga", could it?

_ 'Maybe it is when you get it,' _ She replied to his ruminations, making Inuyasha mumble back.

"I hate it when you listen to my thoughts. 

A mocking, silver laughter rang throughout his mind as he stepped into the hallway.

----------------

Throughout the Western Palace, servants were busily scurrying back and forth, chatting about the upcoming festival at every chance they had. A short, green servant ran into the back of someone's leg, immediately being berated and sent to his master. He scampered off to the back halls, where the royal family slept. 

Jaken glanced nervously at the package he carried, praying that it would not be stained when he handed it to his master, Sesshoumaru. What he carried was far more precious than any jewel to the young lords of the Western Lands…But, from what he saw of them, they were nothing more than ordinary swords…

~*~

As soon as I stepped out of my bedroom, I gawked at how busy, yet _happy_, the servants looked rushing about. Usually, by this time, they were giving me dirty looks and whispering about me behind my back…They always thought I couldn't hear anything, but it's not like I have these dog ears for nothing!

_ 'Inuyasha, stop gawking at the state this place is in, and get moving!'_ She screamed in my mind, knowing the exact extent of my punctuality. … She knew I had none. 

"Ne, Onna, just shut up?" I growled softly at her, my lips curved up in a smile. She laughed a bit, and I knew she would have come up with some smart-ass reply, if it weren't for a little body colliding with my leg, jarring my thoughts, and hers.

_ 'Hey, isn't that Jaken?'_ She asked tentatively, seeing the world through my eyes as I gazed down at the little toad.

'Yeah, it is…' I answered in my head, knowing full-well that she was prying in on my thoughts. Like she always was. Stupid girl.

_'I am NOT stupid!'_

I winced a bit, and luckily no one noticed. I stared down at the fallen Jaken, two long packages strewn out on the floor. Noticing where my gaze was, he gave a little 'Eep!', picked up the packages and scurried away, probably heading for my brother's room. The images of the packages flashed before my eyes once more, and I realized that they were swords. Two of them…

"That couldn't be…"

"Couldn't be what, Inuyasha-sama?" A female servant, the same one from earlier, asked, a tight smile on her face.

'Urk. I don't think I'm supposed to know about this…'

_ 'Uh…' _My friend thought, pausing for a moment. _'Ah! Tell her…'That couldn't be your new kimono, could it? Because it's absolutely stunning!''_

'No way!'

I pictured myself telling the servant that, and suddenly having her follow me wherever I went. Ew.

An idea clicked into my head. That guy from before…I had heard rumors she was with him…

I smirked a bit, and the woman gave me a suspicious look, only succeeding in turning my smug smirk into a full blown, fanged smile.

"That couldn't be your boyfriend with another woman, could it?!?" I exclaimed loudly, pointing behind her. She immediately spun around, and, ironically enough, there was her boyfriend, flirting with a younger, not-necessarily-more beautiful servant. Her eyes widened to saucers and she ran to him, slapping him across the face.

"Score," I muttered, chuckling to myself.

_ 'That was mean!'_ she scolded me.

"Just doing what I had to."

Really, that's the truth! I usually didn't get involved with the servants' business, and that usually kept them from messing with mine. I dashed off to the dining hall, where a fantastic feast was being laid out, enough for more than a hundred, full-blooded inu youkai of all shapes and sizes. Of course, they'd be in their humanoid forms…I doubt they would fit in our relatively "human" sized dining hall.

I ogled the meat and soups being put out; They smelled delicious! If I could, I'd steal it all and eat it myself, but no! I had to be the proper "young lord" of the Western Lands. Bull shit. I snuck up to the table, no servant questioning my appearance there (So what if I sampled the food before anyone did **_every_**_ **single year?**_) and tore off a sliver of meat off of the newly roasted bird that was brought in…

_ 'Oh…I wish I could eat that…'_ my friend moaned, just like she did every year. 

"Technically, you are," I answered, in between bites.

_ 'But…'_

"Come on, don't make me feel guilty again!" I pleaded, the servants beginning to give me odd looks.

"Rumors is he's crazy," whispered one man to another, thinking that I couldn't hear them.

Feh. Let them think what they want.

A fruit platter was laid out, and the ripe, red strawberries were tempting me to eat them. They were calling me to devour their sweet, sweet flesh, and—

_ 'BAKA! Snap out of it! I bet your eyes are getting that glazed look again…'_

I blinked a few times and snapped out of my food-induced stupor. The same man who whispered behind me was now in front of me, his eyes worried and saying "He really is insane." So…they think I'm insane, do they? I'll give them "insane"!

_ 'Inuyasha…' _she warned, aware that I was up to no good.

I clutched my head and doubled over, making myself look like I was in pain. I stumbled about, and came to a stop before the manservant who thought I was crazy. I could tell by his scent that he was scared out of his mind, and that only made me smile wider…

I looked up at the man, my golden eyes narrowed and glittering, my fangs bared in a cryptic smile. The middle aged servant took a step back, fear reflecting in his dark eyes. 

"The voices want me to kill you," I told him sweetly, cracking my knuckles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The servant went running, I observed happily. I watched as he dashed towards the dining hall's entrance, wishing to get out, and I smirked as he slammed into the one and only Sesshoumaru.

"Little Brother," Sesshoumaru growled disapprovingly, "You know we have many things to attend to."

"Hey! He thought I was crazy, so I just wanted to give him a little scare!" I retorted, my smirk leaving my face. Augh! Why did he always belittle me like that?! …Not that I cared for his opinion or anything.

The older demon gave a glare to the servant, who ran off in the opposite direction, leaving a smirk on the Western Lord's face. 

He sauntered past me and whispered for only my ears to hear…

"Good job."

I nearly burst out laughing, and I could hear her giggling in my head. I felt uplifted once more, and ready to make the loudest ruckus ever. 

"Oh, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called to me, glancing over his shoulder, "You better take your seat."

_ 'Woohoo, another year of boring dedications,' _ She griped.

'Wrong. Another year of boring dedications, and half-assed prayers,' I told her.

I couldn't help but sigh as I took my seat, waiting for the other guests to arrive. It was the same every year, with only the faces of the guests changing. Sesshoumaru would announce that it was my birthday, and I would get a cheer from them. I would tell them of my plans for the next year (Last year's plan was to whoop Sesshoumaru's ass when sparring…of course, it wasn't phrased so harshly…I think.), and they would give me suggestions, and congratulate me on turning a year older. There would be a moment of silence for my father, with every inu-youkai offering a different prayer for his soul. 

Of course, just because they were praying for my old man, didn't automatically imply that they meant it. I had come to the conclusion long ago that they only attended this "celebration" for political purposes. For them, the nobles of the land, to remain at peace with my brother, they had to have a good relationship with me. That was all…

It always made me feel…

_ 'Used?'_ she chipped in and I nodded in agreement. 

I tapped my claws on the rich mahogany table, the tapping echoing out in the dining room. Sesshoumaru had taken his seat at the head of the table…father's seat…I glanced at him, and realized just how much like Dad he looked. My old man didn't have the stripes (_'Don't call him old man! Be a little more respectful, Inuyasha!'_), but he most certainly did have the intense golden eyes and the long, silky, shimmering white hair…Of which I had both, but I also had these ridiculous dog ears on my head as homage to my half-human, half-demon heritage…Not that I disliked being part Human, but I would much rather be one or the other than to be looked down on by both…

_'At least you can be looked at…'_

'Ehhhh…This again? You know that I can see you, well, in my dreams at least, but that's all that matters, right?'

There was a brief moment of silence, and it felt as if an intense ray of happiness filled my mind; I'm sure that I saw her dazzling smile…warmth spread out through me, and I pictured her beautiful face flushing a light pink.

_ 'Inuyasha! Stop it!'_ she yelled, half embarrassed, half giggling. Oh, she knows she loves the flattery. 

_ '…Shush.'_

"Now," Sesshoumaru's voice rang throughout the dining chamber, and I snapped out of my little trance. The table was filled with those from the surrounding inu-clans: Even ones from the wolf tribe were there…

'WOLF TRIBE?!'

Obviously one of them noticed my wide-eyed stare, and he glared me down with his piercing blue eyes, a smirk forming upon his lips. He mouthed "Inu-korro"…INU-KORRO!? DOG TURD!? THAT BASTARD! Luckily for me, his father was there with him, and a sharp look of pain passed over his features. Now that was more like it…

"This year, is a special year, for my brother and I both. But first, Inuyasha, may another year of health and good fortune be with you," My brother announced, a dramatic flare in his voice. Feh, show off.

"And may the same be with you all," I replied politely, being every bit as flowery as he was. He caught my eye and I instantly saw his challenge: Who would stay the most "elegant" throughout this whole shindig. Heh, I'm sure he thinks I'll lose soon, but I've lost too many times to him! *THIS* is going to be different!

A red-headed leader stood from one of the tables, his lady at his side. He bowed his head towards me, chestnut eyes glittering with respect, sorrow, and even a little resentment. Koumou of the Sol clan spoke his wishes and congratulations for me, offering a little prayer for father at the end.

"I remember, the day your father turned sixteen," He said, reminiscing of the days he spent with my father, "He was ecstatic. Couldn't wait to do any and everything; the stupid pup got himself into big trouble with one of the other clans…" A chuckle floated through the air. "But, what I'm saying, Young Lord, is to not rush in head first...Though, I did try telling your father that, but it's not like he ever listened to me…" More laughter…Koumou's chestnut eyes grew distant, "May he rest in peace forevermore with the Lady Ayame."

He sat quietly, wrestling with his own somber thoughts. I had my own thoughts on this; no one had ever before mentioned her name. It always seemed like the neighboring clans thought she never existed; that my human half wasn't real. They only treated the respect granted to any other full-blood demon because of my father, and my brother. I'd rather be treated like shit than to rely on their protection forever…

_ 'You heard Koumou: Don't rush into things! You're still growing up!'_

I sighed; of course they were right. _She_ was always right. One by one every one in attendance said a little happy birthday, and now the REAL fun could begin. Now I can finally have my breakfast!!! …After our moment of silence of course…

"Oh wind that blows,

through the Western Lands,  
Bring us hope, forever more…  
Let us live, in calming peace…  
Let our souls, rest with thee…" 

'Eh? A song…?'

Sesshoumaru sang, his rich tones pulsating with power and emotion. This was the song of the Western Lands…I remember…Mother and Father…Singing this…

"Oh sun that sets,

upon the Western Lands,

Light our way, in the darkness,

Bring us peace,

Forever more…" I stood while my voice joined his: we rose and fell in pitch, completely synchronized and perfectly complimenting each other. He carried a rich, sonorous voice, while I had more of a higher pitch, and with a slightly rougher sound. Still, even I had to admit this sounded good…

From the corner of my eye, I could see tears forming from the guests. This was the "Song of the Western Lands"…not just the Sol Clan's, not just our clan, the Shiro Clan, and not just the wolf tribe's. These were the words of hope that flowed through the veins of the Western Land; that kept a spark of hope in every heart, even when the land was stained crimson…

A third voice joined ours: A girl's. None of the Ladies in attendance, that's for sure…My friend…my hope…my light. Even if it was just in my head; even if I was just CRAZY, her voice was as beautiful—No—MORE beautiful than any songbird's. Her rolling voice calmed my nerves; I was actually enjoying this birthday…My sixteenth birthday…

Our song ended softly, but powerfully, and to a rousing amount of applause. Everyone in attendance stood in awe of our duet, clapping their hands as a few Ladies sniffled into their handkerchiefs. I caught the wolf-prince's eye once more, and he bowed his head to me, showing respect. I smiled a bit and bowed my head to him, returning the gesture. It was best not to anger any tribe here…or at least, that's what Sesshoumaru told me to do.

_ 'Hmm…That wolf-prince is kind of good looking…'_

I nearly missed my seat on the way down: 'WHAT?!' was all I could think. 

'THAT wimpy wolf?!?'

_ 'Jealous?'_

'…'Course not.'

_ 'I'm glad you are.'_

Feh! I'm not jealous! Augh! I smiled none-the-less on the outside, however. This celebration was getting to be…fun. Every guest laughed and joked and teased me as we all enjoyed the extravagant feast laid before us. I took bites of food in between replying, and all around, everyone seemed a lot nicer. Warmer. Like…I belonged here, for once in my cursed Hanyou life. I felt…

_ 'Wanted?'_ she chirped, convenient as ever.

Yep, wanted. The other nobles enjoyed my company. They enjoyed _me._ I guess…that song must've made them realized that I'm as much of a part to the Western Lands as they are…

*twitch*

My ears perked up; What is that sound? It was a deep, rumbling sound, except it was full of mirth. A *slam slam slam* caught my attention as well. 

I turned and gawked at the sight: A DRUNK SESSHOUMARU! Judging from the laughing state of the two wolf demons in attendance, I can guess that they slipped something into his drink while he wasn't paying attention…DAMN! They were good! Maybe I should hit them up for some pointers later…

As Sesshoumaru's head came up, our eyes caught once more; I smirked…no, more like grinned evilly, two words in my eyes, on my lips, in my mind:

**_ I. WIN._**

He only gave me a goofy grin in return and stumbled over to me, placing a heavy arm around my shoulders. He raised the silver goblet in his hand once more, letting out a rather drunken cheer, much to the delight of our guests. Well, whatever the hell they put in his drink, I say: "A drunk Sesshoumaru is a GOOD Sesshoumaru!"

_ 'Inuyasha…Do you think he'll be okay?'_

I shook my head as I watched my brother stagger off to Koumou; I really couldn't say whether or not he'd snap out of it…But then again, this _is_ Sesshoumaru we're talking about here; After all, he _is_ the (new) Great Demon of the West!

"Oi. Why don't you give this a shot?"

I glanced sharply over my shoulder, where the wolf with the piercing blue eyes stood, offering me a goblet of wine. I only raised my eyebrow at him; if he dished out that kind of humiliation to my brother…who's to say that he wouldn't do the same to me?

"I'd rather not, thank you," I replied cordially, bowing my head.

"Bull shit. Aren't you a man?" 

That wolf's really irritating.

_ 'Ahhh…he seems just like you…'_

Oh, for the sake of the Western Lands, PLEASE tell me she wasn't swooning!

_'I like him,'_ she swooned.

Ah, if only we weren't at a social event where I actually _had_ to keep up an image…If it were anywhere else, I'd walk straight over to a wall and pound my head into it. Over, and over, and over. And if I get lucky, I just might forget that she likes this guy.

"Kouga, wasn't it?" I asked, turning around and facing him, eye to eye.

He smirked back at me, fangs bared. Oddly enough, she was right…he was like me…How scary…

"Sure as hell I am," He replied, voice rough and challenging. 

"What _exactly_ did you put in my brother's drink?"

"…" He just grinned at me, "A few herbs. A little magic. The usual. Since it _is_ mixed in with some rather weak alcohol, I say he'll be back to normal…right…about…"

"Now."

I craned my head towards the direction where I smelt Sesshoumaru; sure enough, he was standing up proud and tall, as rigid as ever. His eyes were a tad bit blank, though…He blinked a few times and shook his head, and glared at me. No…not at me…past me…at…

_ 'Kouga!! Oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE don't let him hurt Kouga!'_

If I saw myself in a mirror right now, I'm sure I'd be grinning like the most sadistic idiot in the planet. I positioned myself behind the future wolf-tribe leader, and he gave me that 'Oh-dear-god-what're-you-doing-I'm-about-to-be-KILLED!' look. Wow, that was satisfying.

_ 'Inuyasha!!!!'_ she wailed; what did she see in this guy!?

_'A sense of humor, beautiful blue eyes, wondrous black hair…a nice, tight—'_

I will not beat myself to a bloody pulp, I will not beat myself into a bloody pulp. I will not beat KOUGA into a bloody pulp for _her_ sake…Sesshoumaru will. And oh look, speak of the devil, here he comes!

~*~

Sesshoumaru stalked his way across the hall, silver goblet no longer in hand. In his eyes burned the wrath of an anger taiyoukai, and his claws twitched and itched with the urge to tear the younger wolf into shreds. Catching Inuyasha's drift, and seeing the hanyou position himself behind the wolf brought a smile, no, smirk to his lips.

'That's a good Little Brother,' Sesshoumaru thought, just a tad bit sadistically, 'Box in that wolf…'

Kouga looked left and right, and was faced between looking rude and rather cowardly, or…being shredded and melted until he was nothing more than a speck of dust. He gulped and awaited his doom, when a hand clapped over his shoulder. He looked upwards and found his father at his side, a stern look in his midnight blue eyes.

"Now, now, we meant nothing Sesshomaru-sama," The wolf-leader said, smiling slightly, hoping he could appease the demon's anger.

"Oh, of _course_ not," Sesshoumaru smiled tightly as he spoke, clapping a hand over Kouga's other shoulder, "I just came to tell the boy how _clever_ he was."

He stared into Kouga's piercing blue eyes as he said this, and the wolf-prince winced under the pressure of Sesshoumaru's grip and wintry glare. Whilst this went on, Inuyasha could barely contain himself. Sesshoumaru drunk, Kouga in trouble: How much better could it get!?

'If only…you were here…' He thought, his friend picking up on his wishful thinking.

~*~

If only…You had a physical form…If only…I could brush away your beautiful ebony hair, and stare into your amazing grey eyes for the rest of my life, and not just in my dreams. If only you could be with me, Kagome…

AN: Go screwball endings! I'm sure you saw it coming, though. Augh, while I was writing this, I kept wishing I could bring Inuko (Inuyasha's twin sister from Mysterious Hanyou) into it! Though, she wouldn't be a main character, just one of those supporting background people…Wheee~ I forget exactly where I was going with this, however…Bleh, I was going to write it at all the same time, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop for chapter 1 =) Sooo…I say, expect a few chapters out of this one…


End file.
